diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander
Xander is the half brother of the Vampire King Karlheinz and Richter. This makes him the half uncle of the Sakamaki brothers, Shu, Reiji, Kino, Ayato, Kanato, Laito, and Subaru. Appearance Xander is an extremely handsome man that appears to be in his middle age with short messy black hair that is unkempt and beautiful shape bright green eyes. He is tall with a slender body, well built, and beautiful pale skin. He has strong shoulder blades and is very muscular. He wears a orange shirt and black pants. He has grey scarf around his neck. He wears a creamy sweater with brown buttons on it. He also has brown shoes. Personality Xander is very intelligent with a mysterious desire for seeing the unknown. He's very busy with taking care of his hobbies and has little time for his family. Xander shows to care about his young nephews, despite not spending time with them. He shows to be a great at writing novels. According to his nephew Laito, Xander usually stays forces on his writing. Xander believes that a good writer should always read good books that could help them with their jobs. Xander greatly enjoys his job because it helps him with his daily life. However, Xander shows to have some resentment towards his older relatives because they took him from his loving and caring mother. Xander also shows to have empathy towards humans and doesn't seem to belittled them (the perfect example is when he politely greets the Heroine when he first meets her) and is very polite towards them. Xander can be a bit hotheaded at times, especially during his youth when he and his brother Richter were rivals almost at everything in older be recognize by their family. Xander shows to be quite flitting towards women. As a child, Xander was very kindhearted and innocent too the point he couldn't understand why what was thw different between right and wrong. Because of his mother sheltering him during his childhood, he was dependent on his mother for most of his young life. However, after he was send to live with his father and half brothers at the Royal Castle, Xander quickly saw that the world that he lives is cold and cruel and will not show mercy upon those are weak willed or weak minded. Xander shows to care about his mentally ill aunt and shows to take his job as her caretaker when one else would take care of her despite being mentally ill for most of the time. History Xander was born to the royal family as one of the sons. However, he was an illegitimate of the Vampire King and one of his mistresses. So he couldn't have a chance at the Vampire Throne. He was born as the half brother to Karlheinz and Richter. At some point, Xander was sent to live with his father and his royal family but this was left to leave his beloved mother. Growing up, Xander learned he was born with the power of erasing memories of people and became "the Keeper of Human Memoirs." Xander would usually erase the memories of humans that found out about the existence of vampires. He would usually was called by his family to this. Eventually, he grew to became novel writer in Japan and became famous for his novels. Relationships Karlheinz Xander isn't close to his half brother Karl and has often stays on arm length from him. Xander usually visits him when the latter ord him to erased memoirs of humans who discovered the secrets of their race's existence. Karl seems to see his half brother as nothing more than a pawn to use if too many humans have discovered of the existence of their kind. Xander is clearly aware that Karl is the most powerful vampire in the Vampire Kingdom. Richter Xander shows to have a more complicated relationship with Richter than with Karlheinz. Both Xander and Richter have been rivals since they were children for almost thing. However, Xander does shows that he cares about his brother. However, Xander does shows to have some sympathy towards his brother because of the latter's unrequited love for Cordelia who is madly in love with their brother Karl. Abilities As a pure blooded vampire, Xander has inhuman strength, hearing, smell, and sight. Memory Erasing Xander's most characteristic ability is that of erasing the memories of others. He mostly used this to eras the memories of humans who discovered that vampires and other demons existence; thus, earning the name "the Keeper of Human Memories. Trivia * Xander's name means "Defender of the people". * He a half brother to Karl and Richter, meaning that he and his brothers share one parent and have a different one. * Xander is the only one of his family who can erase the memories of people. * He is an illegitimate son. * Xander is novel writer. * Xander is currently taking care of his mentally ill aunt by himself. * He's the only uncle that the Sakamaki brothers that actually care. Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Vampires Category:Royalties Category:Brothers Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Adults Category:Rich Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Noblities Category:Alive Category:Flashback Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Cousins Category:Illegitimate Characters Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Tragic Characters